RX-78-02 Gundam
|image=RX-78-02 Gundam.png;Unarmed Rx-78-02-front.jpg;Armed (Front) Rx-78-02-rear.jpg;Armed (Rear) GUNDAM RISING ～GUNDAM THE ORIGIN Target U.C.0079;Video |transformable=No |production=Prototype |usage=Close Quarters Combat |type=Suit |designation=RX-78-02 |archetype=RX-78-01 Prototype Gundam |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (Manga), Gundam EX A, Mobile Suit Discovery |manufacturer=Earth Federation |operator=Earth Federation Forces |pilot=Amuro Ray |paccommodation=Original, Pilot only standard cockpit in torso, Retrofit Pilot only standard cockpit in torso with Core Block System using Core Pod, |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |armaments=*2 × head-mounted vulcan gun *2 × beam saber *2 × beam rifle *1 × shield *1 × shoulder-mounted gatling gun *2 × shoulder-mounted machine gun |OptionalEquip=*1 × shoulder cannon *1 × hyper bazooka }} The is a mobile suit featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin. It was piloted by Amuro Ray during the One Year War. Technology & Combat Characteristics Armaments The RX-78-02 Gundam's primary armaments include a pair of beam sabers, mounted one to each side of its backpack, as well as the same beam rifle used by its predecessor, the RX-78-01 Prototype Gundam. In addition to this, it has a pair of Vulcan guns mounted in its head, a small Gatling gun in a recessed compartment on its right shoulder, and a pair of light machine guns on the left shoulder. The RX-78-02's armament is supplemented by a hyper-bazooka, and it is able to exchange its backpack for one that mounts the same armament as the Prototype Gundam, with the left beam saber replaced by a powerful cannon. Certain images of the RX-78-02 Gundam depict it with what appear to be dual-barreled anti-infantry machineguns in its forearms, a weapon that the Gundam's mass-produced successor, the RGM-79 GM, is depicted as using during Zeon's attack on Jaburo in the manga. History Project Approval The project was proposed by Tem Ray in the year U.C. 0078 after he watched the footage of a MS-04 operating in the A Bao A Qu region. He immediately realized that, had the Federation gone ahead with mass-producing RX-77-01 -- geared toward ship combat at the time -- the mobile suits would fare poorly against these Zakus. While the Federation at first believed the RX-77-01 would suffice, Tem's theory was proven true during the Battle of Mare Smythii, in which 4 MS-05 Zakus, alongside a MS-04, wiped out 12 RX-77-01, and thus illustrated to the Federation the need of a Mobile Suit geared toward for Mobile Suit Combat, leading to the approval of the RX-78 Gundam development Project. Gallery The Origin 08 165.jpg THE-O11_06.jpg A032935.jpg 10146818k.jpg 1341252225289.jpg|The RX-78-02 in Gundam EX A. 7b738839883af46411900b0b51196996f6f5.jpg Bd5aa7101ffc643595289eb1d9bf093a09b6.jpg MG RX-78-02 Gundam Conversion Kit 1.jpg|RX-78-02 Gundam Conversion Kit for MG 2.0 RX-78-2 Gundam MG RX-78-02 Gundam Conversion Kit 2.jpg|MG RX-78-02 Gundam Conversion Kit MG RX-78-02 Gundam Conversion Kit 3.jpg|MG RX-78-02 Gundam Conversion Kit MG RX-78-02 Gundam Conversion Kit 4.jpg|MG RX-78-02 Gundam Conversion Kit MG-GundamOrigin.jpg|MG 1/100 RX-78-02 Gundam Notes *It was the first mobile weapon from Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin to be given a full Master Grade model.Master Grade MG 1/100 RX-78-02 GUNDAM (GUNDAM THE ORIGIN VER.) (Archived) References Visual 177767GO675.jpg 3gundam the origin mechanis.jpg 4gundam the origin mechanis.jpg External Links